High School DxD Ex: Characters
Ex Gremory = '''Ex Gremory''' is the son of Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory as well as the sixth eldest sibling, he is known as the '''God Slayer of the Scarlet Blade'''. Appearance Ex is described as a young man in about his teens, with a small built and crimson red hair, with a hood concealing his face. Personality Ex is a typically very obedient and brave lad but is also headstrong as he has a tendency to become reckless when someone important to him is injured and taking more independent action on his own, Airi is so far the only sibling who can scare him into following orders. Ex is said to possesses conflicting feelings towards his father, for he initially has a slight dislike for him on account of Issei failing to protect Asia from when Future Loki placed her in a coma with his curse, but at the same time misses him very much since he hardly ever spending time with him and admires how he is always able to continue fighting. Compared to his father who is open about his perverted desires, Ex is rather shy in contrast. History Plot High School DxD Ex Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power''': * '''Power of Destruction''' (滅びの力, ''Horobi no Chikara''): '''Master Swordsman''': '''Flight''': Equipment '''Boosted Gear Diabolus (''' ''')''': Ex's Artificial Longinus. It is an Artificial, Longinus-rank Sacred Gear, created by Kurenai that is based on the original Boosted Gear. It has the same ability as the original, which is to boost his capabilities, but is still unstable so Ex must be careful not to overuse it. * '''Crimson Dragon Sword of Extinction''': Boosted Gear Diabolos' '''Counter Balance'''. It creates a crimson colored Dragon Armor around Ex with four scarlet dragon wings that integrates Ex's cursed holy sword into the armor. The armor has abilities similar to the original Boosted Gear Scale Mail, as well. '''Galatine III''' (ガラティンIII, ''Garatin III''): An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the Holy Sword Galatine, an crimson sword which Ex uses in tandem with his Power of Destruction in a slash form. Quotes Trivia * Ex's name is an interesting case; the katakana spelling may suggest to a French name, "Ickx" (which is a ''very ''uncommon surname, even in its native Belgium), but its actual meaning lies on two aspects: a shortened form of Rias' ultimate technique, '''''Ex'''''tinguisher Star (イクスティングイッシュ・スター), or an amalgamation of Issei and Sirzechs' diphthong on their names (I for Issei, "kusu" for Sirzechs (Saazekusu). The latter aspect, in turn, references the titular character name of ''Boruto'' as his name references both his father Naruto and uncle Neji (Boruto is the common kana for "bolt" similar to Neji's name meaning, "screw". = Kurenai Himejima = '''Kurenai Himejima''' is the son of Issei Hyoudou Gremory and Akeno Himejima, and the eldest of the siblings. Appearance Kurenai is described as a slender boy with black hair, and a hood concealing his face. Personality Kurenai comes off as a well mannered person, apologizing on his siblings behalf when they act reckless as well as a notable leader. History Plot High School DxD Ex Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power''': '''Holy Lightning''' '''Purification''': '''Flight''': Equipment '''Houou''' (): Quotes Trivia = Airi Hyoudou = = Zen Quarta = = Shin Toujou = = Shirayuki = = Kurobara = = Helmwige = = Robertina Hyoudou = = Ernestine Karnstein = = Mordred Hyoudou